The Dragon's Fang
by Might is Write
Summary: A revised version of The Rat, the Bracelet and the Blade. Officially longer than its predecessor! A nezumi thief, a stolen bracelet and a spirit blade. Sometimes, the honorable are never meant to banish the darkness.
1. PROLOGUE

A/N: My first ever fic posted on this site, The Rat, the Bracelet and the Blade, was my favorite up to date. Since then, however, I've evolved much as a writer and a person. In honor of my second year anniversary on this site and my upcoming 18th birthday, I've decided to write a revised version of the story. This will feature longer chapters, more detail and new events. Please help me celebrate by reviewing and telling me what you think.

Disclaimer: We all know I don't own Magic: the Gathering or any associated characters, this pertains to every chapter hereafter as well.

* * *

PROLOGUE - Heart of a Thief, Shadow of a Doubt

The silence of Eiganjo Castle's palace halls was only broken by the soft sound of footsteps. Lit by lines of wall-mounted torches, the halls were filled with shadows that seemed to swallow the dim light whole. A single figure scuttled from shadow to shadow, hiding in the darkness they provided. Peeking around a sharp corner, the figure's face was lit by the light of the hallway. Quick-Claw's head was covered in mottled gray and black hairs, evidence of his nezumi heritage. His features were sharp, the brim of his nose long and pointed. His eyes were a neon lime green, his teeth cracked and alcohol stained. Dressed in dark black robes, the nezumi seemed to meld with the shadows themselves.

Scurrying around the corner and into the hallway, his sensitive ears picked up the sound of hard leather against the marble floor. The rat man slid into the shadows, awaiting the source of the sound. From around a slight bend, a faint source of light made its way up the hall. Quick-Claw watched and listened intently as a warrior carrying a torch came around the bend. Dressed down in leather armor stained light brown and carrying a two handed no-dachi, the warrior had all the makings of an imperial retainer. From what the nezumi could tell, the samurai guard was young, and with youth came inexperience.

Still, a trained samurai was more then a match for a lowly thief such as he, it was better to try and slip past the guard. Reaching to his hip and feeling for the hilt of his weapon, the nezumi began chanting in the ancient tongue of his people. Wrapping his insidious claws around the dagger's handle, the nezumi drew his weapon as silently as he could. With a blade curved like that of a snake's slithering form, the dagger was a mediocre one at best. Rusted with age and misuse, the dagger was all but useless, especially against the armor of a retainer. Instead, the nezumi used the blade to pull up the sleeve of his robe and brushed it against his disease ridden hair.

Taking a deep breath, the thief began cutting into his own flesh. Still chanting and praying as he mutilated himself, the nezumi slowly cut a kanji symbol on the top of his forearm. Hurriedly putting the dagger back in his sheath, the next move was to place the hand of his undamaged arm over the top of the symbol. Mana met blood as Quick-Claw finished the ritual and his wound began glowing bright red. Just as the light from the retainer's torch was about to give him away, the spell took effect.

The nezumi's entire body vanished from sight, as if he had never been there. The thief watched as the samurai guard stopped directly next to him, his heartbeat doubling in fear of being caught. The retainer bent down and set his torch to the side, his glance fully fixed on a dirt footprint on the ground. Quick-Claw cursed his bad luck as the retainer drew his no-dachi, the blade's hiss lingering in the air threateningly. The nezumi bent down and brushed off his feet feverishly, knowing it was only a matter of time before either his spell wore off or the retainer found him.

The samurai guard cast a glance in either direction, spinning around with his sword in a defensive pose. The massive, two-handed weapon looked like it could easily crush the nezumi under its weight alone. Sniffing the air, the retainer caught a hint of what smelled like dead fish and wet dog. The scent of a _nezumi_. By the time the guard had discovered his location, however, Quick-Claw was running down the halls, his kanji spell slowly fading, with patches of his form, such as an arm and a leg, being revealed. The thief listened as the retainer yelled for back up, but he was far too close now to turn back and retreat. Not only that, but to return to Takenuma without that which Boss Henzo sought meant a punishment far beyond anything Konda's personal guards could come up with.

Quick-Claw looked himself up and down only to see that his invisibility spell had now fully worn off. Up ahead, he heard the sound of two guards yelling as they made their way toward his position. He had only two choices, stay and fight, or run and lose ground. He decided that he would have to fight either way and that it would only force him to plot a new route through Eiganjo Castle if he turned back. Drawing his dagger again, the nezumi prepared to face his fate.

Coming around the final bend before a long hallway that would lead to the base of his destination, Eiganjo Tower, Quick-Claw came face to face with the retainers whom he had heard just moments ago. These samurai were far more imposing then the others the thief had seen. Standing a good foot above the rat man, the retainers wore imperial iron armor, laden with gold along the edges. Their kabuto's had ghoulish masks that covered their faces, making them look more like oni then the honorable warriors they were. The samurai carried long katanas with matching wakizashi, the weapons combining to form the traditional daisho combination. The longer katana was used for attack while the wakizashi parried and blocked blows from an opponent, attack and defense fused together.

"By imperial decree, I hereby charge you with trespassing on the property of the daimyo!" one of the retainers yelled, his voice righteous and confident. "The punishment for resistance is death."

"I'm sorry," the nezumi said, gazing around nonchalantly, "I must've taken a wrong exit somewhere."

"Don't get smart with us, filthy mongrel, surrender your weapon or I kill you where you stand!" the other retainer choked out, his voice echoing inside of his own mask and helmet.

Both retainers took a step forward. The nezumi sniveled and backed away in fear, his earlier cockiness now clouded by the fear of losing his head. Holding out his dagger, its blade shaking in his grasp. The retainers quickly looked at each other and nodded, bringing the blades of their katanas up above their heads and threatening to bring them down. Sensing the danger, Quick-Claw rolled between them just as both men slashed right where he had once stood.

Hesitating only long enough for the samurai to turn around, Quick-Claw thrust at the closest one weakly. His dagger bounced off the retainer's armor like it was nothing. The retainer angrily slashed at the rat man's head, but the thief clumsily ducked and sprang forward. The force of the rat's tackle knocked the samurai over just as his partner sprang into action. The other retainer grabbed Quick-Claw's collar and easily picked up the scraggy nezumi with one arm.

Just as the guard was about to plunge the blade of his wakizashi down the thief's throat, Quick-Claw cut the collar of his robe, falling to the ground in a heap. Both retainers were now on their feet, holding their daisho at the nezumi.

"I've had enough of you!" one shouted.

"Time to die!" the other sneered.

The first samurai thrust his katana downward, only to find resistance in the form of the nezumi's dagger. Pushing one warrior's attack into the other's, the thief effectively neutralized both. Scrambling to his feet and cutting between his opponents, Quick-Claw began a hasty retreat toward the entrance to Eiganjo Tower. He could hear the metallic clanging of the guards' armor as they pursued him, but he was confident their protection slowed them down enough for him to escape.

Bursting through a wooden door, the thief looked in either direction. Two separate paths lay before him, but panic forced him to chose immediately. Shooting down the left hallway, the nezumi looked back in time to see his pursuers enter the same door and continue chasing him. Fleeing up a flight of stairs several yards ahead, the thief navigated the Tower on instinct alone. Halfway up the stairs, he noticed a small door and charged through it.

Finding an empty room with nothing but a single bookshelf and a ramshackle wooden table, the nezumi ducked inside. He slid under the table and hid, trying to hear past the sound of his racing heart. The guards made quite a clatter coming up the stairs, coming closer and closer with every second. But had they seen him enter the room? If so, how would they kill him? Was all this worth the reward at the end?

_All this trouble for just a stupid bracelet_, the thief thought to himself. That was it, the bracelet! He could've sworn he had seen something shiny on the table when he entered, but in his manic state, the thief hadn't thought twice about it.

Reaching up with his claws and feeling around, Quick-Claw greedily felt the shape of a piece of jewelry and seized it. Bringing it down to his face, he stared wide eyed at the small bracelet. Decorated in fine diamonds and jewels, the band seemed to be worth more than everything the thief had ever coveted. A precious find indeed. Grabbing the grain sack he had brought with him out of his pocket, the nezumi dropped the item in its new home.

Just outside the door, the nezumi listened as the retainers stampeded past the room and continued onward. Quick-Claw breathed a sigh of relief and came from under the table. Tying the grain sack to his belt, the nezumi opened the door and peered in either direction. Sure that the guards were gone, the thief slipped back into the darkness.

* * *

Captain Ichi was a well respected military man, serving his fifth year as overseer to the daimyo's honor guard. That is of course why it came as no surprise that Konda himself had demanded an audience with him. The captain's long black hair flowed down either side of his face, finally unburdened by the cage of his kabuto. His eyes were light brown and had a powerful sense of wisdom about them. His cheeks were sunken in from days of fasting, his arm and leg muscles well defined underneath their armor prisons. The captain carried himself with a well deserved sense of self importance as he made his way into Konda's throne room.

Saluting a pair of guards at the door, he watched as they exited and closed it behind them. Ichi looked ahead at the aged emperor before him. Konda was surprisingly youthful looking in his old age, with only a few wrinkles and vibrant white hair. His mustache and beard were both long, flowing down to his chest and resting there comfortably.

"Do you know why I asked you here on this lovely day captain?" the daimyo's voice was soft, but booming.

"No, my daimyo, I do not" Ichi answered, kneeling down on one knee before his lord.

"An item of certain _significance_ to me was stolen last night" the Lord of Eiganjo said.

"By who, my lord?" the captain asked.

"The retainers reported seeing a nezumi sneaking around," Konda began. "Upon attempting to arrest him, the rat man managed to escape. Can you explain this?"

"He must be one cunning nezumi to outwit my men . . ." Ichi started, but was cut off.

"The thief escaped because you failed to protect my people and I adequately _captain_" the daimyo spat. "What if it had been an assassin coming to kill me or my daughter, what then?"

"My lord, I can assure you, a disgrace like this will _not _happen again, you have my personal guarantee" Ichi said.

"I'm sorry, captain, but your guarantee isn't enough" Konda said.

"What must I do?" the captain asked.

"Retrieve what was stolen, take as many men as you need," the daimyo said. "Ride to Takenuma, only there will you be able to restore your honor. Ichi, I want the head of whoever did this on my desk. Do you understand?"

"Yes, my lord" the captain answered. "I will not rest until I have brought the nezumi to justice."

With that, Konda waved him away and Ichi rose to his feet, sliding his kabuto onto his head and covering his face as best he could as he left. The daimyo had made it clear that if the captain wanted to continue to honor his family and live a healthy life, the nezumi called Quick-Claw would have to die. No matter the cost.

* * *

A/N: How do you like the added prologue? Tell me in a review. 


	2. In Hot Pursuit

CHAPTER 1

In Hot Pursuit

Hooves slapped the surface of the swamp's water, splashing it everywhere and staining the fur that followed a murky brown. The majestic white steeds that the hooves belonged to were obviously from the realm of Eiganjo. Their fair white coats were combed to get rid of any knots and their long manes were braided with beads and ribbon for decoration. The steeds seemed to stare down in disgust at the swampland that was Takenuma as their riders navigated them through thick patches of bamboo and moss.

The riders themselves were even more elegant than their steeds. The armor they wore was bleached white and made of a combination between shaped iron and worn leather. The chest plates, shoulder guards and greaves offered the most protection, with blade catching wrist attachments on their gauntlets for added shielding. Each rider had a solemn stare, their eyes hidden behind the shadow of their kabuto, for the sun was just now beginning to retreat far behind them in the horizon. A quill of arrows were strapped to their backs along with pristine hankyu made from sturdy cedar, the weapon would be used for long range volleys. At their hips, a combination of no-dachi and daisho rested, to be used for hand to hand combat.

At the head of the platoon of some twelve warriors, Captain Ichi rode. His armor had been freshly polished, his daisho recently sharpened and his hair recently put into a rogue knot, allowing its long black strands to slither out from inside of his kabuto. The captain's eyes constantly darted in either direction, looking for the one he sought so desperately. He and his men had been tracking the nezumi Quick-Claw for several days now, chasing him from the gates of Towabara to the sickly swamps of Takenuma.

The rat man had proved resourceful, able to cover up his tracks and leave false ones in order to throw off his trail. However, Ichi strongly they were close to the thief now. A few minutes back they had found a patch of his grayish hair stuck to a bramble of swampland thorns. Up ahead, Ichi caught a break, approaching a desecrated temple in the middle of a clearing surrounded by bamboo. The captain held his hand up, motioning for his men to slow. They obeyed immediately, bringing their steeds to a slow saunter.

Ichi slid off his horse's saddle, sinking slightly into the murky swamp water. Looking the temple over with great detail, the captain determined it would be a suitable hiding place for a fugitive.

Stairs made of chiseled stone led up from the murky water and to a platform about twenty feet wide and forty feet long. Walls that Ichi imagined had once stood tall now were reduced to cracked, worn shadows of their former selves. Near the back of the temple, a statue of some ancient kami stood erect, it too withered and worn away by time.

As the captain's eyes scanned the temple's layout, he spotted what he was looking for.

* * *

The past few days of pursuit had taken their toll on Quick-Claw. Not able to simply outrun imperial horses, he had used what little of a head start he had to try and outwit his pursuers. The nezumi had stopped at the old temple for a rest, trying to catch his breath. But before he could prepare his departure, he heard the all too familiar sound of horses galloping through the swamp. Cursing his bad luck, the thief knew his time to run was over. It was either act now, or be captured.

Whatever soldier was in charge had been a cunning man, obviously skilled in tracking down outlaws. Perhaps that was why he had been chosen to find the nezumi.

Nervously, Quick-Claw fumbled through his grain sack until he felt the familiar shape of the bracelet. He began to wonder if this precious little trinket was truly worth all this trouble. Just then, his ears shuddered at the sound of a powerful voice.

"Quick-Claw of the nezumi, by imperial decree you are to surrender yourself to the mercy of the daimyo and accept retribution for your crimes!" Ichi bellowed. The captain saw a flash of the rat man's fur as he squirmed nervously behind the broken wall of which he hid. "Come out now, and without incident, and I will spare you the torture of the imperial dungeon!"

When no response came, the captain turned to his platoon and nodded. Each dismounted and formed a horizontal line behind him. Snapping his fingers, Ichi ordered his men to draw their hankyu bows. They did so without hesitation, notching arrows and drawing them back.

Quick-Claw's breathing was heavy now, his heart racing. How would he get out of this one? He was severely outnumbered and overmatched. Taking the risk to assess the true amount of danger he was in, the thief peeked over the wall he hid behind. A volley of at least a dozen arrows whizzed past his head the second he moved. Immediately ducking back down, Quick-Claw decided it would take a miracle to save him now. Then again, the rat had been lucky so far. Why then would fate simply give up on him now, when he was so close to accomplishing his goal?

As if in response to his thoughts, a haze of purple fog and energy materialized just in front of him, between his position and the statue in the temple. The fog began swirling like a cyclone, drawing in toward a center "eye". Magic and light crackled out of the center as the fog began spinning faster and faster.

Staring at the odd sight in awe, Captain Ichi became nearly hypnotized for a moment. Shaking a feeling of inertia off, the captain came back to his senses. "Stand down men," he said. "In a few moments a kami will manifest and take care of our problem for us. Then we came sweep in and collect our bounty afterwards."

Quick-Claw listened as his pursuers retreated, not daring to test the power of whatever was about to appear. He gulped. He was probably better off dealing with them than a malevolent spirit.

From the purple haze, an arm emerged. Long claws like that of a wolverine or a badger rested at the end of spindly fingers. Flesh like that of a burn victim's stretched tightly across bulging muscles. Three more identical arms protruded from the haze, followed in suit by the rest of the kami. With the lower body of a hairy kumo and the upper body of a man, the kami seemed rather insidious. A pair of pincers clicked together just outside of a maw of dagger-like teeth. Eight scarlet red eyes stared down at the scraggly creature before them.

"Sh-Sh-Sheiro," Quick-Claw stammered out. "K-kami of the Lost Souls." The kami flashed a toothy grin at the mention of its name.

Feeding off the nezumi's fear, Sheiro reached down with a powerful arm and grasped Quick-Claw's cranium roughly. Cringing in a sudden, sharp pain, the thief's body became very tense and stiff.

"Please merciful Sheiro, spare me, I mean you no harm!" the rat man begged.

The kami clicked its mandibles together closely to the nezumi's face, even running them through his coarse hair. Quick-Claw nearly began weeping on the outside.

Discretely though, he reached down for his dagger. The kami may have been ethereal in the spirit world, but now that it was in the mortal realm, it was just as vulnerable as he was.

Sheiro roared a bestial cry into the air and reared his head back, preparing to finish the nezumi off. Not willing to let that happen, Quick-Claw growled back and drew his dagger. In one fluid motion, the thief shoved the winding blade of his dagger into the kami's exposed chest. Violet blood and gore began streaming out along the sides of the blade. Quick-Claw pulled the dagger from its victim just as Sheiro dropped him, writhing in pain.

Seizing the opportunity, the nezumi lunged at the wounded god again, this time using the dagger as a shank and sticking it in the kami's gut. As the kami clutched at its side, trying to stop the spill of his insides, Quick-Claw climbed onto his chest. Kanji magic had run in his family for quite a while, since his grandfather had been one of the first nezumi shamans. Using the very tip of his dagger to scratch a symbol into Sheiro's chest alongside his stab wound, Quick-Claw also began drawing on what little magical power he possessed.

The kami's magic rich blood responded to the kanji magic with surprising speed. No sooner then Quick-Claw had finished the symbol and fed mana into it, the spell began taking effect. The kanji symbol for "rot" began glowing a blood red as it activated.

Sheiro screamed as he looked down at his chest. His sickening flesh became even more disgusting as a plague of rot spread across it. With each passing second, the kami's screams became more prominent and the festering boils that had appeared spread more and more across his body, turning it a deathly brown. Finally, it spread across Sheiro's face, ending his suffering. The kami's body turned to ash and blew away in a powerful gust of wind.

Quick-Claw sighed in relief. He had survived. Though his robes were covered in gore and his dagger was now officially useless, completely dull from its recent constant use, the rat man smiled in triumph. He had survived the wrath of a god, not only that, but clearly bested the spirit. If he could do that, he could easily finish the rest of his trek to Henzo Mansion and deliver the bracelet.

* * *

Henzo Mansion was quite an impressive sight. Built atop many pillars of wood that held the structure out of the swamp below, the mansion was roughly three stories high. With a large deck on the left side and a balcony in front, the mansion was designed to give the owner a good view of the swamp wherever they were. Two guards stood at the front doors, wielding spear-like o-naginata weapons and carrying multiple throwing axes on their hips. The guards were some of Boss Henzo's reckoners, the thugs he used to deal with any problems he had. Quick-Claw had often seen the reckoners in action, they were brutal, efficient killers with no remorse.

Approaching the front doors, the nezumi was stopped by the guards.

"Halt, what business do you have with the Boss?" one of them asked.

"I've got a package to deliver" Quick-Claw answered, holding up the bracelet he had stolen.

The guards looked at each other and nodded, opening the doors for the nezumi as he made his way inside. The main room at the front of the mansion was by far the biggest. A large chandelier hung from the ceiling, illuminating the rest of the room. Several lounge chairs and other antique pieces of furniture dotted the room, along with a stone statue of the Boss himself. Even more reckoners were positioned inside the room at each entrance to different rooms and the stairs that led to the top floors.

About to head up the stairs, Quick-Claw was stopped by an all too familiar voice.

"Ah, Quick-Claw, good of you to come," Boss Henzo said. "Especially since I know you wouldn't dare show up without the bracelet. You of course know that if that was the case, I'd peel the flesh from your bones?"

The nezumi turned around to see the Boss standing in the doorway leading to a back room. Henzo was a withered old man, but he was still far more intimidating than even his reckoners. A scar ran across one of his eyes, the wound it was left over from having caused him to be blind in it. Though his skin was wrinkled and saggy, Quick-Claw could clearly make a smirk on the old man's face. Broken, yellow stained teeth rested inside his mouth and the Boss had a rather raspy voice from too much pipe smoking. Henzo had always been a rather aristocratic man considering the fact that he ran one of the biggest underground criminal rings of the Takenuma Swamp.

"Of course Boss, I've got it right here" Quick-Claw said, tossing the small band to the old man.

Henzo caught the bracelet and looked it over thoroughly, finally nodding in satisfaction.

"You've done well, my servant," the old man said. "I would assume it was no easy task to recover this." Henzo snapped his fingers and a reckoner quickly ran over to him, kneeling on one knee. "Bring me the sword."

The reckoner scuttled into the other room for a moment, quickly reappearing moments later carrying something.

"Originally, I was going to pay you gold for this little escapade, but then my guards found this katana in the swamp outside and I remembered your dagger was a little worn" Henzo said. "I thought I'd give you a choice between the sword and the gold."

The reckoner stepped toward Quick-Claw and held out a sheathed weapon caked in thick layers of muck and grime. Quick-Claw grabbed the sword by the hilt and withdrew it from its sheath. He could've sworn he heard the blade growling as it retreated from its cover.

The hilt of the katana ended in the head of a golden dragon, very well crafted and decorated with several jewels. The blade itself was lined with gold along the bottom, with a serrated edge that reminded the nezumi of teeth. The second Quick-Claw wrapped his hand around the hilt, he felt a great sense of power sweep through him.

"I'll take it" the nezumi said, greedily seizing the sheath from the reckoner.

"Good," Boss Henzo said. "Now, how easy was it to steal this little wonder?"

"About that," Quick-Claw began, "I was followed by some of Konda's toy soldiers since I left."

"They're here, at the swamp?" Henzo asked.

"Yes" the nezumi answered.

"How many of them?"

"At least a dozen, they're led by some righteous captain, he's quite the tracker."

"No worries, my loyal servant, they will be dealt with" Henzo said. The two shared a devious laugh.

* * *

Captain Ichi and his men approached the temple cautiously, worried that the kami might still be around. When they saw nothing, however, Ichi quickly ordered a search party for the body of the nezumi. After searching the entirety of the area, the soldiers found only two pieces of evidence as to what happened. The first was a pile of ash blown against the temple wall by the wind, the second a puddle of purplish blood and entrails.

The captain determined that the nezumi had survived, even managing to kill the kami.

"What are your orders sir?" one of the soldiers asked.

"We find where the rat bastard is hiding and who he's working for, then we bring them both to justice, for Konda" Ichi said.


	3. The Hunter and the Hunted

CHAPTER 2

The Hunter and the Hunted

Few people knew of Boss Henzo's inclination to worship oni, and those who did generally didn't know it for long before he sacrificed them to his oni patron. But the Boss felt that if any time was a good time to reveal it to his servants, it was now. The nezumi thief, Quick-Claw, had been seen just before he escaped Eiganjo and Konda had sent a platoon of warriors after him. Henzo suspected there was only two ways of getting rid of the daimyo's troops, give up Quick-Claw, or kill them. So why then pass up an opportunity to sacrifice them to his oni overlord?

Quick-Claw and the Boss both stood in Henzo's private quarters, being the only two in the room. Several human and nezumi heads were mounted to the wall, the heads of past competitors who had tried to muscle Henzo out of the Takenuma Swamp. A small fireplace was mounted into the bottom of the wall and small embers crackled as a fire was just beginning.

"You have been a loyal subject of mine since you were a pint sized pickpocket Quick-Claw, and I trust you as much as I could trust one who steals and kills for a living," Henzo said. "That is why I'm willing to let you in on a little secret, all my power and riches come from worshipping the great Shimatsu, an oni of great power. Through the years, I have sacrificed many devote followers and deceiving enemies alike and have received his blessings in return. One of the many blessing was the ability to summon some of his minor minions, oni that could be blood tied to anyone I choose."

"Konda made a grave mistake by sending his toy soldiers to my swamp, and they will pay for desecrating it with their self righteous footsteps. Now please Quick-Claw, hold out your arm."

The nezumi hesitated as he watched Henzo draw a ceremonial dagger, but the Boss assured him his death wouldn't be the end result. Holding out his arm, Quick-Claw closed his eyes and winced as Boss Henzo pressed the blade of the dagger down into the rat man's wrist. Quickly dropping the dagger and using his hand to apply pressure to momentarily stem the bleeding, Henzo used his other hand to reach into his pocket and draw a mosaic tile etched with arcane symbols.

Quick-Claw opened his eyes and watched as Henzo let go of his arm and let the nezumi's blood run freely over the tile. As it did, the symbols lit up crimson red and steam arose from the tile. Saying a quick prayer, the old man now carefully placed the blood soaked tile atop the fire he had started. In response, the strength of the flames doubled, shooting out in all directions. The temperature in the room more than doubled as well.

Covering his eyes and listening as Henzo continued to chant some satanic hymn, Quick-Claw retreated back in fear. From the flames, a demonic head sprouted. With three glowing red eyes and a pair of horns curving down toward its maw, the demon had all the correct properties of an oni. The flames surged even further as the rest of the oni emerged. When the entire demon spirit had freed itself from the flames, the fire died completely.

Standing before the nezumi and the old man was a ghoulish creature. With a sunken in, bony face and broad cheek bones, the oni's face reminded Quick-Claw of a skeleton. The rest of the demon's body was humanoid in appearance, with jet black skin stretched tightly across powerful muscles. Spikes had grown out of its elbows and knees. Its hair was thin and a perfect silver, flowing down to its shoulders. The demon's claws were out of proportion, seemingly far too large for a creature its size.

"Behold, the minor oni Kagai, one of Shimatsu's most trusted servants!" Henzo exclaimed. "He is here to serve us and slaughter the hunters who have come for you. While I send you on another quick mission, Kagai will hunt down Konda's soldiers and devour them!"

Quick-Claw shook in fear as the oni cast a quick glance at him, the demon's breathing heavy, like a rabid wolf's.

"T-thank you, Boss" the nezumi said.

"Of course, you will have to pay for this service by doing your next mission for free" Henzo said, smirking.

"Of course Boss" Quick-Claw said, bowing. "I am your humble servant."

"Good, now about that mission," Henzo began. "There is a Numai jushi by the name of Soeki Konchuu, he lives out by the old breeding grounds. His house just so happens to be right in the middle of a caravan route I use and on more than one occasion he has interrupted my shipments, even stealing some of my goods. I've sent peace letters and offerings, but the bastard just keeps doing it. Its time we administer some swamp justice. I'm sending you and a band of my finest reckoners to deal with him. When you have killed him, bring me back his staff as evidence. Be careful however, the jushi has a strong connection to insects and may try to use them against you."

"When do we leave?" the nezumi asked.

"I'm having Lucky gather up the reckoners right now, you leave as soon as he's ready" Henzo answered. "Meanwhile, I think its time Kagai went and dealt with our other nuisance."

The oni growled at his master, but soon after jumped through an open window and out into the swampland.

* * *

Captain Ichi and his men approached a small tavern in the heart of Numai with a crooked sign that read "The Rat's Den". The tavern was rickety and on thick bamboo stilts, a couple of which seemed to be cracking nearly to a breaking point. Outside of it, two burly looking nezumi fought, with a group of criminals and scoundrels egging them on. When they caught sight of Konda's soldiers, however, they immediately turned their focus on the approaching warriors.

A man twice the size of Ichi stepped forward. The man's head was bald, but like the rest of his body, was bulging with muscles. One eye was lazy, looking off in one direction, while the other glared at the captain. He wore raggedy clothes and had an iron morning star hanging from his hip. The man wiped some slobber from his lip and spat at Ichi's foot.

"Sorry boys, this here tavern's for members only, take a walk" the man said. Others yelled in agreement from behind.

"We don't want any trouble, we're looking for a fugitive," Ichi stated firmly. "Goes by the name Quick-Claw, ever heard of him?"

"Never" the man said sternly.

"That's too bad, because the last thug we passed going this direction said he's a regular here" Ichi said, suspicion obvious by his tone.

"I thought I told you to take a walk friend."

"Yes, I believe you did say that, but you also lied to me, which wasn't very nice. Why then should I be nice to you and leave you standing?"

"Is that a threat?"

"I don't make threats, _friend_. Tell me where the nezumi is."

"And if I don't? Then what?"

In under a heartbeat, cold steel was drawn and the captain held his katana's blade to the man's throat. The look in the captain's eyes told the man he wouldn't hesitate to cut him ear to ear.

"If you don't," Ichi said, "I'll twitch and your head will roll."

The man took a deep breath, a lump of air running down his throat. His hand moved for the morning star nervously, testing Ichi's reserve. The captain remained perfectly still until the man's fingers reached the weapon's hand. Then, in one fluid motion, the captain severed the man's hand, letting both it and the weapon fall to the floor. Before the wounded brawler could even scream, Ichi's blade was back at his throat.

The other tavern goers stepped forward, drawing their weapons at the sight of their bleeding comrade. Ichi's men drew their longbows and notched arrows, making their opponents second guess a direct attack on the captain.

"Tsk, tsk boys, I wouldn't take another step," Ichi warned. "It'll be your last. Now, I came here for a location, maybe even a name. Who does the rat work for?"

"If we tell you, we'll suffer a fate far worse than death" a nezumi choked out.

"If you don't tell me, what's to stop me from ordering all of your deaths?" Ichi asked.

"On what grounds?"

"Attempted assault on an imperial officer."

The bleeding man, still hysteric from his grievous wound, tried to say something past his whines. Ichi leaned closer, his hand to his ear.

"If I tell you . . . Promise me you'll finish me off?" the man asked.

Ichi nodded.

"H . . . h . . Henzo" the man finally gasped out, his blood loss effecting his ability to speak. The rest of his comrades glared at the man's traitorous remark. Ichi just smiled, a cold, emotionless smile.

In a flash of steel, the man's head and the rest of his body said their goodbyes and parted ways. Even while his informant's blood showered over his face and his body, Ichi kept that same smile. He re-sheathed his sword and turned to his men, motioning for their weapons to be withdrawn.

Casting one final look backwards, Ichi said: "Thanks for your help boys."

The dead man's friends stared in awe at the captain's act, and at his mercy. They knew that he had been far more caring in killing him then letting Henzo's reckoners find him. As Ichi and his soldiers retreated the scene with much haste, two nezumi grabbed the body and began dragging it into the tavern, closing the door behind them.

* * *

Quick-Claw had known the man they called "Lucky" for a long time, as they had both been accepted as a reckoner for Boss Henzo at the same time and had done several missions together. Lucky was tall for a human, and very well proportioned. His skin was a darker tone than most, from a lot of sunlight as a kid, growing up in Towabara instead of the swamp. The human got his nickname because of the fact that he'd lost an arm during a reckoning, when an ogre missed his head and instead clamped around his appendage. Crude Numai healing techniques had sealed up the wound before the man could bleed out, but not with leaving it a sickly black and purple. The reason he was still a reckoner, however, was because there was no one better with a manriki-gusari. The chain weapon was unique in that it could counter both a sword and a bow by being both short and long range. Lucky could strike several enemies with the weighted end of the weapon before they could respond. It never ceased to amaze Quick-Claw what the one armed man could accomplish.

Approaching his fellow reckoner just before he and the others had reached the border of Numai, Quick-Claw spoke up. "Lucky, how many jushi have you faced before?" he asked.

"More then I can count, then again I'm not too good with numbers" the thug mused.

"How many of them gave you a hard time?" the nezumi probed, having never faced one before.

"All of them."

Lucky pushed forward, leading the group of reckoning rejects toward their destination. Quick-Claw felt for his new sword's hilt, grasping it tightly in nervousness. For some reason, holding it made him feel much more confident in his own abilities. With the feeling easing all his thoughts, the nezumi looked down at the weapon. A blue glow had found its way up the blade and the hilt and onto his hand and was slowly spreading. Afraid, the nezumi let go, as if it had bitten him. The glow flickered out of existence. Keeping his focus on the sheathed weapon, Quick-Claw tried to regain his bearings.

"Quick-Claw!" he heard Lucky yell, "Better get up here, lest you miss all the fun!"

With only a moment of hesitation, the nezumi reckoner turned his focus away from his new sword and toward Lucky's voice. He jogged toward it, both afraid of what he might find and what he'd just found. Either way, he had a job to do. He'd have to leave the mystery of his reward until later. It was like Henzo's motto: "Kill first, ask questions after you've turned 'em undead."

* * *

A/N: Special thanks to both Arrathir and Grayangle for your reviews! 


	4. Spirit Fire

CHAPTER 3

Spirit Fire

Finally, he had a name, a solid way to track the rat, after all this time. Henzo. The name echoed in Ichi's mind for the next few hours. The denizens of the swamp called him Boss Henzo because the old man had practically ruled half of Takenuma for the last decade. Every soldier who'd ever been through the swamp had dealt with the old man, either for drugs, companionship or just a place to sleep, Henzo controlled the monopoly on all the services. Henzo had a quarter of the swamp's population in his employee, and the rest were too afraid of him to rebel. Ichi had even heard reports of the Boss sacrificing his competition in blood rituals, which usually meant oni were involved.

Captain Ichi didn't like the odds he would be up against. Not that he didn't have confidence in himself and the men he had chosen, but the sheer numbers of those working against him would be overwhelming. A direct call out of the man would result in an embarrassing defeat. The captain would have to find a way to infiltrate the criminal underworld and find a way to get closer to Henzo and his rat.

Currently, Ichi contemplated his next move over a fire, boiling water for some tea. His men were scattered around him, taking turns at the watch, though it mattered not if they were asleep or awake, Ichi could spot an enemy several yards away and be on them before they even realized he'd moved. Especially in a messy swamp whose waters would easily give away one's position. Then again, any attacker would clearly be adept at traveling through the swamp, so Ichi was relieved his men were watching over him, no matter how unnecessary it was.

The captain figured he had two choices, go after Henzo first, effectively neutralizing most of the swamp's illegal activity, or take out Quick-Claw, which was his original objective. The risk level would be higher with the first option, but then the reward was far greater, and after the embarrassment of letting the rat escape, the captain needed any extra credit he could get.

Eventually, he decided it was best to spread his forces and go after both. By coordinating with his men, they could launch an ambush against the rat while he slipped in to Henzo's mansion and dealt with the crime lord. It was a sound plan, but would take a lot of resources and more man power than he had. Of course, that was the brilliant part. He was surrounded by resources and man power, this was Takenuma, land of the shadows. Hundreds of assassins, cutthroats and mercenaries called this place home and, with a little flash of some imperial coin, they'd be just as loyal to him as they would any other employer. The captain was brought back to reality when he heard the high pitched scream of his tea letting out steam.

A smile on his face, Ichi poured the comforting liquid into a mug and took a sip, watching as the steam willowed into the night sky and faded away.

* * *

The oni's breath was heavy, but deafly silent. Puffs of hot breath billowed out of its open maw. Kagai's crimson red eyes were focused intently on the fire a few yards in front of him. The swamp's thick layer of moss and growth had provided excellent cover while he had navigated closer to his prey's location. The demon's animalistic instinct told him to kill, to feast upon the entrails of his intended victims. But a clear, solemn voice in his head said to wait, there would be enough blood later, if only he just waited a few more seconds for the captain to take a sip of tea, then he could strike.

* * *

Ducking under a fallen piece of moss covered bamboo, Quick-Claw came to the front of the force Henzo had amassed. There, the one armed Lucky stood, pointing ahead. A ramshackle hut, held aloft by five bamboo supports, sat before them. A small opening in the thatch roof let a cloud of smoke escape, hinting to a fire on the inside, a man made fire. Quick-Claw had noted several empty insect nests on their way toward this hut, and just now realized that most of what he assumed to be smoke was actually a swarm of beetles.

Henzo had said the jushi had a connection with bugs, but Quick-Claw hadn't assumed it to be of such a vast extent. The beetles crawled all over the hut, swam the waters around and under it, and constantly emerged from inside. One flew past the nezumi's head, causing the rat man to swat annoying at it. Just before Quick-Claw would've knocked it from the sky, a powerful arm seized his wrist and held it still.

Lucky let go of the nezumi and raised a single finger to his dry lips, telling the rat man not to make a noise or anger an insect. A single death would trigger the whole swarm, then they'd have a massive problem. Man-eating insects were not on the man's list of favorite ways to die. Quick-Claw nodded and reached for the hilt of his sword, suddenly stopping himself when he remembered the odd sensation from before. Maybe later.

Lucky stood tall, unraveling his manriki-gusari, then shouting loudly. "Soeki Konchuu, you have a debt that needs to be paid! We're here to collect that debt!"

A raspy, old voice answered from inside the hut. "Oh, is that you paper boy, I thought I already paid this month."

"Don't be smart with me, old man, come out or we'll burn the hut!" Lucky threatened, beginning to swing his chain weapon.

The front door of the jushi's hut was suddenly engulfed by a wave of black beetles, the little insects flooding out like dammed water. Lucky waited patiently for all of them to empty out. Slowly, a concentrated amount of them, in the shape of a humanoid, stepped out, landing with a wet thud in the murky swamp water. A few reckoners snickered at the sight, while others shifted uneasily. The humanoid raised its "arms" and Quick-Claw watched as drones of beetles flew in every direction. When the blanket of insects had parted, a single man stood in their wake.

"Nice of you to join us, jushi" Lucky chuckled.

Soeki was tall and lengthy, with little muscle and sagging, wrinkled skin. His eyes were empty holes and his hair thin and loose. He wore pitch black robes and carried a staff made from bamboo, decorated with hanging feathers and skulls. The jushi's cracked lips formed a smile at the sight of the reckoning squad, especially Lucky.

"Like the entrance?" the jushi asked. "I could've just had them swarm and eat you alive, but I thought I'd go for something more contemporary."

"Stow the banter, old man, you owe Boss Henzo some retribution" Lucky stated firmly.

"Do I?" the old jushi asked. "Last I remember, his idiots were encroaching on my lovely little patch of hell and disrupting the mating cycle of my beetles. They don't like that, so they ate the intruders and I took some of the goods as compensation for their pain and anguish."

"Those goods belonged to Henzo, which means you stole from him, which is why me made this little house call," Lucky said. "Now, we can do this the easy way or the easier way. No matter what though, you will _repay _your debt to the Boss."

"The _Boss_?" Soeki asked. "Whose Boss? _Your _Boss? I'm sorry, but my only boss is myself. As far as I'm concerned, I owe you little pests nothing."

Clearly out of patience, Lucky snapped his chain forward, sending the weighted end screaming toward the jushi. The old man remained perfectly still as the chain snapped the air just next to his ear, then shot back to its wielder. The jushi had called Lucky's bluff. Now, the reckoner smiled. The magic user wanted a fight? He'd get it.

Lucky snapped his fingers and a pair of hulking reckoners stepped forward. The thugs drew throwing axes and moved in unison. Steeping cautiously toward the frail old man before them, the reckoners seemed to know just how dangerous it would be to underestimate the jushi. When the first reckoner pulled his axe back in preparation for throwing it, the jushi sprang into action.

Chanting words of power, Soeki took control of the swarm of insects nearest to him. The man-eating beetles completely covered the reckoner and began tearing into his flesh little by little. The man's screams could be heard even as he sank into the swamp, kicking and thrashing in an attempt to remove the devils. Quick-Claw gulped.

The other axe-wielding reckoner chucked his weapon as hard as he could. Slicing through the air, the head of the axe swung toward the jushi's head. The magic user held out his hands and hardened the shadows in front of him, creating a shield of darkness that knocked the axe to the ground. The jushi's focus now solely placed on the remaining axe thrower, Soeki summoned more mana and began weaving a new spell. Using the same shadow control he'd shown earlier, the jushi gathered a group of shadows and hardened them into a spear of darkness.

The reckoner stared in horror as he was impaled by the shadow spear, his comrades watching as the point entered through his gut and emerged out his spine. Blood and gore poured from the gaping hole left in the wake of the spell as it faded back into the shadows of the Takenuma Swamp. Quick-Claw stared in awe at the death of the reckoner. He looked up at Lucky, surprised to find that the man seemed far less impressed.

Nervously, Quick-Claw drew his sword. Feeling the now familiar power it granted him, Quick-Claw decided it was a power to be embraced, not feared. At the sight of the drawn katana, the enemy jushi's face changed, becoming very serious. He glared at Quick-Claw with his empty eyes.

"You!" the jushi yelled, pointing at the nezumi. "A great spirit resides with you!"

Lucky cast a glance of confusion at his partner, only to find that the nezumi thief was glowing a bright blue. "What's going on Quick-Claw? What does he mean?"

"I don't know," the nezumi said. He held up his sword. "But I think this has something to do with it."

"Do not anger the spirit!" Soeki yelled.

Now afraid, Quick-Claw began to sheath his weapon. Yet, something told him not to. A voice echoed in his head. _I'm not here to hurt you_, the voice said, _accept my power and I will bless you with it_. Grabbing his head and trying to tear the voice from his head, Quick-Claw dropped the sword in fear. The voice, and the power the sword had granted him, dropped with it.

"The blade you carry is a spirit vessel!" Soeki exclaimed, pointing at the fallen weapon. "I can sense its power from here. You are in over your head if you try to control it, nezumi, hand it over!"

"The weapon stays where it is!" Lucky yelled, spinning his manriki-gusari.

"Do not interrupt reckoner, this is far beyond you" the jushi warned, waving his hand. A swarm of beetles buzzed toward Lucky. With a wide swing of his chain, the reckoner broke the swarm's tight concentration, but the insects still managed to get close enough to distract him, diving in for an occasional bite or pinch. Lucky swatted at them in vain.

The jushi turned back toward Quick-Claw. "Hand over the blade or I will have my _kira _beetles strip you of your flesh!"

Faced with certain death, the nezumi bent down and picked up the katana. As he did, a new kind of power surged through him, snaking through his veins and up into his brain. Suddenly, the weapon felt as light as a feather and his movements felt ten times as fluid.

_Do not let the jushi have me_, the spirit's voice commanded, _his intentions are to siphon my power_. _I have looked into your mind, you would not do the same. Power is all you seek_, _and I can give you that. Just embrace my gifts and use them to slay the foul wretch_.

This time, with the added power and confidence the sword had provided, the spirit's words became far more clear. Yes, the jushi meant to claim the power of this weapon as his own, instead of borrow it and use it. He couldn't let that happen.

Quick-Claw's eyes met those of the jushi before him and the two glared at each other for what seemed like hours. Finally, the nezumi took a step toward the jushi and held out the sword.

"That's it," Soeki said, "hand it over!"

The jushi ordered his insects to grab the weapon, sending a line of them forward. Before the killer beetles could seize the weapon, however, Quick-Claw wrapped his hand around the hilt. The blue aura that had gathered burned in his eyes like spirit fire, then transferred to the weapon's blade.

"The fire of Tatsumasa!" Soeki exclaimed.

With the katana's blade covered in blue flame, the nezumi slashed at the oncoming insects as Soeki tried to redirect them. When the first insect was struck by the blade, it immediately ignited in magic fire. The fire spread down the swarm of insects, bathing them in flame until every last one had burnt to ash.

Soeki stared in awe at the nezumi's new found power.

Adrenaline rushed through Quick-Claw, adrenaline and excitement. The sword's spirit had kept its promise. If he embraced the power, the spirit would give it to him willingly.

Calling on more of the spirit's strength, the nezumi sprang toward the awe-struck jushi. The magic user turned the shadows around him into a hardened shield in response. Quick-Claw slashed the flaming sword he held at the magical shield and watched as the weapon cut through it like butter.

Soeki held up his staff in defense, watching as the nezumi fell down toward him, his katana raised high. The jushi screamed, a wave of insects flocking to him and covering his body just as Quick-Claw struck. The blade's flames surged, more power erupting from them. Quick-Claw listened as the beetles popped in the flames like kindling, another wildfire spreading across them, and their master. Underneath the blanket of fire, Soeki let loose a bloody cry as his skin withered and burned.

In a matter of seconds, the jushi's insects had disappeared, leaving him to burn as a pile of flesh and bones, being eaten alive by spirit fire. When the carcass had mostly turned to ash, Quick-Claw sheathed his weapon and turned back to the other reckoners. Their eyes were wide with fear and surprise. The nezumi cracked a crooked smile and held up his fist, yelling a battle cry. The other reckoners joined, and the night sky filled with their cheers. Even Lucky joined, chanting the nezumi's name.

"Quick-Claw! Quick-Claw! Quick-Claw!"

The nezumi glanced down at his katana, the reason for his success. The jushi had given the spirit a name before he had struck. Tatsumasa, that was what he had said. Now the nezumi had a name for his weapon.

* * *

A/N: Thus the power of Tatsumasa is revealed! Not the full power, mind you, that's for later. Don't forget to review! 


	5. Midnight Snack

CHAPTER 4

Midnight Snack

Ichi first caught sight of the oni as he sat down to sip his tea. The demon must've thought itself well concealed, for it did not flinch even when the Captain's eyes swept right over it. A trail of hot steam followed Ichi's tea cup as he set it down, careful not to project his next move, for it could easily be his last.

Just then, shards of bamboo exploded in all directions. The oni was making its move.

With lightning speed the Captain's hand found his katana and the blade flashed forward. Metal met claw and a loud scrape filled the air. The oni's strength was unbelievable, knocking the Captain's parry aside as if a child had been standing against a full grown man.

Kagai let loose an inhuman shriek of pleasure, the demon's fangs flashing in a smile.

From what Ichi could tell, his opponent hadn't even expected him to live this far.

The demonic humanoid sprang forward, breaking through the captain's guard and tossing him to the ground. Ichi grunted as his spine took the brunt of his fall. Before he could even catch his breath the oni was upon him. Kagai's rotten breath invaded the man's nostrils, permanently soiling them. The captain had never smelled anything as foul as the demon's breath. It was ten times worse then a rotting corpse.

As Ichi tried to scrambled free of his attacker, he heard the sound of steel being drawn. A volley of arrows shot forward and lodged themselves in Kagai's exposed chest. Violet ichor poured down on the captain's armor, burning it like acid.

However, the attack managed to distract the oni long enough for Ichi to gather himself. Slipping out from under the wounded demon, the captain kicked at its haunches and spun to his feet just as a second spray of arrows found their mark in Kagai's ribs.

Still defiant, the oni hissed and sprang toward Ichi's men. Swords and daggers tried to staunch the demon's advance, but proved ineffective. Kagai's claws tore through one man's throat and another's gut. Human blood mixed with muddy earth and in a flash the odds had turned in the oni's favor.

Fueled by massive amounts of adrenaline, Captain Ichi charged the demon. Kagai turned to meet him, realizing that this man represented his greatest challenge. The man attacked first, slashing his katana at a downward angle but his opponent was fast. The oni easily dodged and unleashed its own attack, swiping at Ichi's legs with outstretched claws. Years of training kicked in and the soldier managed to step back in time to avoid having his legs cleaved off.

Having recuperated from Kagai's attack, Ichi's men drew back their bows and peppered the oni with arrow fire. Its front and back now covered in arrow shafts, for the first time the demon faltered.

Seizing the opportunity, Ichi planted his blade deep into the fiend's gullet. Life fluids sprayed from Kagai's open maw. Twisting the blade back and forth before pulling it out, the captain insured he did not let the oni escape with merely a flesh wound.

A ghostly scream pierced the swamp's natural tranquility as Kagai collapsed to his knees. A final volley of arrows struck the demon in its throat and head.

Screaming a battle cry, in one fluid motion Captain Ichi separated the oni's head from the rest of its body. Rolling on the ground and into the murky swamp water, the skull-like face of Kagai disappeared into the shallow waters.

Breathing deeply, Ichi turned and watched as the demon's body began to dissolve into a black mist. Unsure of what to think, the captain held his katana in a defensive position. Oni were not spirits to be trifled with, their powers were vast.

As Kagai's body dissolved so did his head, as a small mist rose from the swamp and met with the larger cloud.

Slowly, the shadowy mist began taking shape.

Ichi's remaining forces took position behind him, hankyu at the ready.

After a few passing moments, the oni once again stood before them. No wounds nor any sign of weakness appeared to be afflicting the spirit.

As if merely a puppet to some hidden master, the demon pointed a finger at Ichi.

A voice quite unlike any the oni had thus far shown escaped its lips. "You are trifling with forces far beyond your comprehension, my dear captain. Return to your precious Eiganjo before the full wrath of Takenuma is brought upon you."

"If this is the best the swamp can bring, I hardly think I should tuck my tail between my legs and run" Ichi taunted. "You're little puppet was good target practice for my men."

The oni's brow furrowed and its eyes began burning crimson.

"What you faced was merely a servant, a petty slave to my master himself" the demon said. "I will not be as merciful when next we meet."

"I can't wait" Ichi said, smiling.

The possessed body of Kagai turned and began retreating back into the blackness of Takenuma.

* * *

The blood link between Henzo and the oni had been strong, even after the spirit's slaying. Strong enough that the Boss's dark magic had easily been able to reanimate his servant even from such distances. If this arrogant captain thought he could intrude upon Henzo's swamp, Ichi would soon find he had bitten off more then he could chew. The Boss himself would be sure of that.

It was early the next morning when one of his reckoners appeared at his door.

"What is it?" Henzo asked.

"Sir, one of your reckoning squads have returned and the one named Lucky has requested an audience with you" the thug answered.

"Send him in" the Boss said.

The messenger bowed and disappeared.

A few minutes later the one armed man they called Lucky entered, his body caked in a mixture of blood and earth.

Lucky knelt before his master in homage.

"I assume the jushi has been dealt with?" Henzo asked.

"Of course Boss, what you wish I will always bring to fruition" Lucky said.

"How many men survived?"

"More then we had originally projected, the jushi was actually slain quite hastily."

Henzo's aged brow raised in suspicion. "How exactly was that accomplished?' he asked.

"The nezumi, Quick-Claw was the one responsible," Lucky explained. "His deeds were great indeed. It appeared that he called on the power of a spirit to smite the jushi."

"A spirit you say? Now I know you are mistaken. We are at _war_ with the spirits, or have you not forgotten?"

"The rat man called the power forth from the blade he wields, before he died the old wizard swore that Quick-Claw's katana was in fact a vessel of the great spirit dragon Tatsumasa" Lucky said.

"Really?" Henzo pondered, a devious smile flashing on his face. "It seems our friend the nezumi is more then just a pickpocket. Spirits are very picky, they choose only the most suited worshippers to grant their powers to. Much like the oni. If Quick-Claw is indeed in the favor of Tatsumasa then he is far more valuable then I originally assumed. Bring him to me, for we have much to discuss."

* * *

Ichi and his men were on the move immediately the next morning, after doubling the guard for the rest of the night in anticipation of a second demonic attack. When report had come that no such attack had been launched, the captain seemed all too suspicious. If his enemy was indeed so cunning, why then had he not attacked a second time, while Ichi's soldiers were weakened and exhausted? Perhaps the enemy had some other method of dealing with them in mind. Either way, the captain was relieved to have gotten what rest he did.

Trudging through the thick and muddy waters of Takenuma were laborious. The horses complained loudly and often, which could easily cover up any possible ambush. The ever vigilant captain kept a constant watch over his men's flanks, ready for the worst.

Breaking through the foliage and into a small village raised on bamboo stilts, Ichi called for a halt.

"Sir," a soldier called, "what're your orders?"

The soldiers name was Tobara, a fine samurai born and raised in Eiganjo. He was Ichi's second-in-command.

"Set up a temporary camp here and wait for my return" Ichi said, jumping off his horse and tying it to a patch of bamboo. "Assistance will be needed if we are to continue. If our enemy will not face us face-to-face, why should we return the favor?"

Hand on the hilt of his katana, Ichi approached the village, fully aware his was a kind not welcome in such parts. He cast one look back at his men before climbing up the crude ramp built to lift any travelers up and out of the swamp.

Up ahead, a pair of human thugs stopped in their tracks, staring at the approaching soldier. Dressed in dark robes, their faces barely visible in the faint light the fog let through, Ichi immediately judged them to be of some threat.

"I mean you no harm" Ichi said, holding one hand between him and the dark men and the other against his weapon. "I come in search of help."

The taller of the two men stepped forward.

"If you mean us no harm, why then do you threaten to draw your blade?" the man's voice was quiet and rough.

"Because I am unsure of your intentions" Ichi answered. He dropped his arms to his sides but was sure not to let them fall to far of his katana's hilt. The dark stranger took immediate notice of this.

"It's not often we are visited by Konda's toy soldiers here and you reek of imperial musk" the man said. "What kind help do you seek?"

"A precious artifact was stolen from our Lord Konda, one he desperately seeks" Ichi explained. "I seek strong arms and silent blades to help me retrieve it."

Under the man's mask of darkness Ichi swore he saw a hint of a smile.

"Why would any of Takenuma's finest be so motivated to assist you?"

From Ichi's belt he untied a grain sack pull of gold and tossed it at the man's feet. A few pieces spilled on the ground.

"Perhaps we can point you in the right direction," this time it was the second man that spoke up. "Follow us to Boss Uramon."

"What reason do I have to trust that you will not stab me in the back and make away with the gold anyway?" Ichi asked suspiciously.

"None" came the only answer.

In unison, both dark men turned and began making their way through the village. Curiosity pushed Ichi forward. If Henzo was the self-proclaimed master of Takenuma, then who was this Uramon that also called themselves Boss?

Ichi decided these were all questions to be answered at a later time. That is, if he wasn't slain before they could be.

Still quite cautious and suspicious of those that escorted him, Ichi followed for almost an hour. Their trek took them through the village and down a worn path of risen mud that stretched across the swamp.

The men did not speak and Ichi didn't care to provoke them to. Wherever he was going, he was sure it was of some importance.

Finally, a large structure appeared on the horizon. One made entirely of wood, a rare sight in Takenuma, and guarded at all entrances by axe-wielding sentries. The mansion was aged but still retained far more elegance then any other building Ichi had seen thus far in the swampland. It was obvious that whoever owned it took careful precautions to keep it to their liking and not let the swamp overrun it.

Catching Ichi completely off guard, the first man spoke.

"We're here, you may request an audience with the Boss if you wish" the man said.

"Fat chance your request will be accepted though" the second man piped in.

Ichi strode forward confidently only to be stopped by the sound of a throat clearing. He turned back toward the noise only to find a dagger's blade planted firmly against his armor.

The taller man motioned with his head toward the grain sack Ichi carried.

Reluctantly, the captain untied it from his belt and withdrew two pieces of gold. He handed one to each man before the dagger was withdrawn.

The dark man then nodded and motioned for the soldier to continue.

Ichi could only hope that this Boss Uramon could offer him help such as the men that had escorted him. This man's dagger had been the first to get so close to his flesh without being parried, and Ichi hadn't even sensed its presence. Indeed the swamp offered a whole new class of warriors far more valuable to his mission then his own. He couldn't wait to see what was ahead.


	6. Reqiuem

CHAPTER 5

Requiem

Quick-Claw scurried into Boss Henzo's worshipping quarters after receiving the summoning from Lucky. The room was probably the biggest in all of the mansion, stretching its full length and width. Henzo had long ago ordered the small basement to be expanded so that he may perform his rituals without being hindered by tiny quarters or bothersome obstructions.

In the very center of the room and taking up the majority of the floor was an enormous pit of crimson sand. Whether or not the sand had been dyed by paint or actual blood was often debated amongst Henzo's followers. Along the walls, ancient runes and mystical symbols had been undeniably written in blood. The symbols glowed a mild scarlet, illuminating the room in their light. Boss Henzo sat in the middle of the sand pit, surrounded by a circle of skulls and candles.

"Ah, Quick-Claw, please, come join me" Henzo said, motioning for the nezumi to come nearer.

Quick-Claw's ragged sandals were immediately filled with sand once he took his first step and in response he kicked them aside. Walking to the ceremonial boundary of bones, he knelt down in homage to his master.

"I am forever yours boss" the nezumi said.

Henzo reached over and patted Quick-Claw on his head.

"Of course you are, otherwise I wouldn't have paid as much as I did for you" the old man said. "Now, shall we get to the business at hand?"

Quick-Claw nodded and raised his head until his eyes met those of the criminal overlord.

"Your fellow reckoners have confessed their jealousy of you and the gift I have given you," Henzo explained. "I speak of course of the blade that rests at your hip. Reports say you used it to slay Soeki."

"That is correct boss" the nezumi said.

"I know something of spirit worship, as you can plainly see" the old man raised his hands in an effort to glorify the room around them. "I can tell you that the spirit inside that blade has chosen you for a reason. I'm sure if it hadn't wanted me to give it to you it would've allowed me to notice its great significance. Instead, it chose to make me blind to its elegance so that I would toss it aside. Why the spirit chose you and what it intends to use you for I am yet to understand."

"For most of my natural born life I have worshipped the oni, powerful spirits that are willing to grant you their powers. Such power does not come without its prices, however." Henzo rolled up the sleeves of his robe to reveal symbols of great power that had been carved into his flesh. It seemed to pain the man to even reveal them. Hastily, Henzo rolled his sleeves back down. "What I'm trying to say is spirits are not as loving and forgiving as we would like to think, my slave. I can see in your eyes already that Tatsumasa has exerted some amount of control over you. Your actions against the jushi were not your own."

Something inside Quick-Claw pressed him to object but his common sense overwhelming told him not to. Whatever the boss said was right, that had been made very clear to the nezumi long ago when he had first come to work for the man. A missing section of his ear was evidence of the boss's dislike of disobedience.

"It is obvious that I am no longer your only master," Henzo suggested. "But instead of punishing you for this, I realize that it is beyond your power to change so I will be forgiving. I think you have some idea of what I plan to do."

Indeed, the nezumi did know. Boss Henzo had always been a man of deals and manipulation. Now, in realization of the gift he had been given when Tatsumasa chose his servant as a host, Henzo planned to use Quick-Claw to gain a profit.

"The strength the ryuu has granted you makes you a far more valuable slave then you once were" the old man said. "But if left to its own accord, the spirit will surely look to escape my clutches. I cannot allow this." Henzo snapped his fingers and Quick-Claw listened as something was drug down the stairs leading into the chamber.

Kagai made his way down the stairs, looking more like an undead zombie then the powerful demon it had once been. His gruesome burden was the corpse of a fallen soldier. Quick-Claw thought he recognized it as one of the men that had been following him. The man's throat had been torn out and his body fluids left a trail of crimson behind them.

Quick-Claw watched as Henzo's eyes flickered scarlet and the oni moved in response, picking up the corpse and slinging it over his shoulder. Kagai carried the dead soldier over to his master.

From inside his robe, Henzo withdrew a dagger. The weapon's ivory blade appeared to be made of bone and its handle was fashioned to look like a demon's claw.

Without warning, Henzo used the blade to strip of the corpse's tanned leather armor and tossed it aside, revealing the soft flesh beneath. Every muscle in Quick-Claw's body ached to move, to flee, but the nezumi found himself paralyzed in horror as the old man before him began cutting into the cadaver.

A stream of coagulated blood burped out and began spilling onto the sand.

Henzo leaned forward and began to drink from the fountain of crimson, occasionally taking in more then he could swallow and letting it spill over his lips.

The old man's eyes began flaring red and his actions became more and more ravenous until he appeared to be more animal than man.

Finally, after a few moments of this, Henzo's bloodlust began to subside and he let the blood wash over his dagger. Turning back toward Quick-Claw, his eyes still burning red, Henzo twisted the nezumi around with surprising strength.

Powerless to stop his master, Quick-Claw could only stare forward blankly even as his sword began to glow bright blue in anger.

Pain surged up the nezumi's spine as he realized Henzo was cutting into his back. He longed to scream in agony but such a reprieve never came. He could only listen as the ivory blade cut away more and more of his flesh. He could tell the boss was marking him with a symbol similar to the ones on Henzo's arms.

When finally the dagger's blade was withdrawn and tossed aside, Quick-Claw felt the old man's hands running over his fresh wounds. He could feel magic seep into his skin and reconnect it. The healing spell was a cruel and painful one, truly meant only to stop the bleeding, not the victim's suffering. Tatsumasa's blade began burning in azure flame, signifying the spirit's rage.

Henzo only smiled and finished weaving his spell.

Now healed, Quick-Claw found he could move again.

_He will pay for his arrogance_, the spirit's voice said, a hint of anger in it.

"There, that should do it" Henzo said. "You are now imbued with the Mark of the Oni, one not unlike mine. It should keep the ryuu at bay long enough for me to get what I want out of you."

Quick-Claw gritted his teeth, still reeling in pain.

"And…what…is…that?" the nezumi managed to force out.

"You will use your blade to slay the captain that so eagerly pursues you, for he stands in opposition of all that I have built" the old man said. "With the combined power of the spirit dragon and my patron oni you should have no trouble completing this task."

"And after I have done as instructed…?"

"You will be relinquished of the sword and released from further debt to me, how does that sound?" Henzo asked.

"Sounds…like…a fair…deal" Quick-Claw choked out.

Most of those under Henzo's sway were his till the day they died. To be offered a chance at freedom was the greatest honor that could be bestowed upon a slave, Quick-Claw would not lose perhaps his one and only chance at being free.

* * *

The hatchet men guarding Boss Uramon's mansion remained still even as Ichi approached. Their hands were wrapped around the handles of their throwing axes but they made no move to draw them. Likewise, Captain Ichi did not threaten to unsheathe his weapon, though he was prepared to in the flash of an eye.

The captain stopped several feet in front of the entrance.

"I would like to request an audience with Uramon" Ichi said.

"Business or pleasure?" one of the sentries asked.

"Business, I'd like to offer her a chance to-" but Ichi was cut off when the sentry raised his hand.

"The Boss's business is of no concern to us, merely her safety."

"Fair enough, may I pass?" the captain asked.

"Surrender your weapons" the other sentry said, stepping forward.

At first Ichi was reluctant, but he could tell by the seriousness of the guard's face that to not surrender his weapons would mean violence. Slowly, the captain drew his katana and wakizashi, handing them hilt-first to the guard.

"They will be returned to you when your business with the Boss is concluded" the guard said.

"If you're lucky" the first sentry added.

Ichi shot the men a cold stare as they opened the mansion door for him and he stepped inside. Several nezumi slaves scuttled up to him with greasy rags, offering to shine his armor or clean his face but the captain waved them off.

The first room was quite swanky, but swamp standards anyway. Not only that, but it was surprisingly clean. A single chandelier hung from the ceiling, its candles lighting up the whole room with their dim glow.

"Good evening, Captain" an aged old voice cackled. "I've been expecting you."

Atop the stairs leading to the second floor stood the woman Ichi assumed to be Uramon. Dressed in dark robes and covered in expensive jewelry, the woman's elegance matched that of her surroundings. Her face was covered in enough powder and makeup that it was hard to determine her age by looks. Ichi could've guessed anything between sixty and one hundred and thought himself accurate. He assumed few individuals actually knew her true age.

"Is that so?" Ichi asked, trying to keep his voice strong and confident in the presence of such a powerful woman.

"My spies have been following you since you entered Numai, I hear you come to offer me something" Uramon said.

"That is true" the captain said.

"So what is it that a toy soldier like you thinks he has to offer me?" the woman questioned.

"A chance to spread your influence beyond the slums of Numai, perhaps through all of Takenuma" Ichi answered.

For a moment the captain thought he saw Uramon's cracked lips form a smile but any such thought quickly faded.

"What do you have in mind?" Uramon asked.

"An artifact was stolen from the daimyo, one quite precious to him" Ichi explained. "I was ordered to recover it and bring the thief to justice."

"What does that have to do with me?"

"The thief is in the employ of a man named Henzo, who I understand is quite influential amongst the drudges of Takenuma. If I could bring him down as well as the thief, I have a better chance of restoring my lost honor. Not only that, but his position of power would be up for grabs, that's where you make your move to take over his territory."

"Well Captain, that is indeed an intriguing plan" Uramon said. "What resources would you need?"

"Unfortunately, I have lost a few of my men to an oni attack" Ichi explained. "I could use some reinforcements."

"Done" Boss Uramon said, snapping her fingers.

A nezumi servant scampered over, bowing before his master.

"Bring me the hunter" the Boss instructed.

With that, the servant disappeared into another room and Uramon's face became dark and devious.

* * *

A/N: Sorry this chapter took me so long to spew out, my new girlfriend's been taking up the majority of my free time but luckily I had an hour or so to sit down today and write this. Hope you like it and don't forget to review. 


End file.
